


Fuck Milkcan

by Softy_Ratgirl



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Choking, F/F, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Girl Band, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Making Out, Stupidity, Useless Lesbians, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softy_Ratgirl/pseuds/Softy_Ratgirl
Summary: (Repost) You and your gal pal Rammy who you've been working with on and off, decide to quit and start your own band in an attempt to take down your more successful rivals, the Milkcans, but to no avail, so you decide to vandilize their studio out of spite, y'know? Casual Friday night activities...
Relationships: Rammy (PaRappa the Rapper)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Fuck Milkcan

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted this cuz it was wayy too embarrassing but it's back,,, I kinda need to fix some things but I'm too lazy rn,,but at least it's a bit more readable,, so there's that

You'd been living with your roomie Rammy for quite some time now, after getting fired from another job you two decided you'd be better off having your own band, an edgy scream-rock group that wrote songs about killing rich people, hating the government, hating men, or killing rich men in the government, it was just just the two of you, Rammy was your trusty guitarist and you were all vocals. Although getting gigs around town was pretty hard since your style wasn't really that common, you did with what you had, and at least you had enough to pay bills and not starve to death.

You were chilling in you room, intently listening to the scarily violent shredding of Rammy's guitar coming from the other room, she sounded pissed, well what's new? Still you felt like checking up on her since you weren't really doing much, and any excuse to chat her up was a good excuse, you slipped out into the living room only to witness a raging Rammy shredding the fuck out of her guitar, she was somewhat red in the face and really sweaty cursing under her breath, she barely even noticed you coming up to her. Apoun noticing you she stopped dead in her tracks, staring at you a little embarrassed, but still not any less pissed than she was a second ago. She had her guitar plugged up to one of her bigger speakers while she sat on the couch furiously strumming her guitar, we're her fingers ok? God knew. 

"fucking Milkcans..." she slurred, wiping the sweat from her forehead. 

"what'd they do this time?" you asked nonchalantly, sitting on the couch across from her, she always had something new to say about them, milkcan this, milkcan that, to say that she was mad her doppelganger was more successful than her was an understatement. 

"Well, Lamey sorta took our spot at club fun, and they're performing later today" she said a little out of breath, "The same fucking spot we got denied last minute, that fucking whore..." she stared at the ground with hatred boiling in her eyes. 

"well shit happens yknow? And the people love them, of course they were gonna take out spot" Rammy glared back at you, she mumbled something under her breath you didn't quite catch, you turned back to the TV as Rammy set aside her guitar, leaning back on the couch. 

"and its 6pm tonight, live from club fun!, later today we'll be featuring a special performance from everyone's favorite ban-" before the presentator could even finish Rammy brutely threw the remote against the TV causing it to turn of, "God they're fucking everywhere, I can fucking take this" she said getting up from the couch and stomping her comically big platforms on the hardwood floor, kicking at the air, you couldn't help but burst out laughing at her motions. 

"the fuck are you laughing at?" you simply kept laughing, as Rammy stared you down "Ramm, it's not that big a deal, chill out, you're acting like a kid" you said trying to suppress your laughter, she relaxed a bit but was still visibly angry, you giggled a bit at her response, but she simply rolled her eyes, sitting back down. 

"This is a bunch of bullshit...Hey we should destroy their studio, it's probably empty right now" she said with a malevolent grin. 

"God Rammy, I really can't go back to jail right now, and neither do you!" you said in a sorta faux worried tone. 

"it'll be worth it" Rammy said with confidence and a stupid grin, "besides it's not like anyone in Parrapa town is set on cracking down a few vandals, there's wayy weirder shit going on", yeah she did have a point, but your stomach couldn't help but turn at the thought of getting caught, it would totally tarnish the reputation of your band. 

But before you could argue the fact you were getting ready to head on out, you watched as your gal pal quite skillfully drew on her eyeliner, it was pretty extra but the last thing you'd want is to look ugly in your potential mugshot, not that she'd look any less badass without makeup of course... And after some time the two of you finally left the building, carrying a duffle bag full of spray paint cans, stupid face masks and gloves,you also had your guitar cases right on hand, really they were just to "assert your dominance" or so Rammy said, she says a lot of weird shit when she's angry.

The plan was simple, spray paint dumb shit on the back of the building, trash the place, and leave, pretty simple right? Wrong, knowing Rammy she'll probably make things 10x harder than they have to be, and that was all you could really think of as you sneaked your way to the back of the club, surprisingly the area was unattended. 

"I think the concert just started" you pointed out due to the distant cheering and clapping. 

"yeah no shit Sherlock..." she sneered back at you, you decided it was best to shut up for a while. 

The two of you finally got to the back entrance of the club, a shitty brick wall sorounded by trash bins, empty boxes, and the occasional band poster or two, it was pretty lackluster compared to the entrance of the club, and surprisingly no one was getting a blowjob back here, regardless Rammy zipper open the bigass duffle bag only to take out to shitty cans of spray pain she ""borrowed"" (like most things she owned). 

"write something nasty, will ya'?" she said whilst practically shoving one of the spray paint cans into your chest (ouch), you simply nodded in response as she already got to work on her side of the wall. 

You wrote a simple yet relevant 'never use Joe Chin's chains for them' whilst Rammy's side was full of insults towards the band (unsurprisingly they were all directed towards her doppelganger) you simply giggled at everything she wrote down as she set her spray paint bottle back in the stupid duffle bag, Rammy walked towards the back entrance, she janked at the door handel a couple of times to no avail "shit..." she whisper-shouted. 

"so do we just leave now?" you asked a little hesitant since the door wouldn't budge. 

"No, c'mon stop being a pussy, there's gotta be something we can use to open this bullshit" Rammy looked pretty determined on getting that door to open, you watched as she very comically pulled and kicked at the door trying not to faint from laughter before she turned to you. 

"fuck, this shit won't budge, what the fuck do we do now?!" frustration was boiling on her face (as per usual) and if the two of you left without ruining the studio you'd never hear the end of it, you walked past rammy pulling out two miserable hair clips from your back pocket and used them as some type of make-shift lock picking tool and went to town on the door lock, finally after enough poking and prodding the lock clicked and the door swung open quite unceremoniously. 

"And were did you learn how to do that?, great job kid" The sheep asked ruffling your hair.

You giggled in response "just some bullshit I saw on wiki how, I've only done it one other time, I didn't think it would work". 

Rammy pushed past you carrying the duffle bag with her "I think I know where the studio is, just follow me" she said barely trying to keep her voice down. 

The two of you sneakily tip toed through empty corridors before finding a very obnoxious looking door plastered with posters and stickers. 

"so how do we o-" before you could even ask Rammy kicked the studio door right off it's hinges with her comically large platform boots, as if the two of you couldn't get caught any second now. 

"And what was that for?!?" you whisper-yelled at her. 

"That's for taking our fucking spotlight, now c'mon let's fuck this place up" she said pushing past you and walking right over the studio door. 

Soon you two were tearing down shelves and displays of brand new merch, you tried keeping any instruments intact, as a fellow musician you knew the sentimental value they could hold, but there weren't that many around, it was all merch and trophies, which probably triggered Rammy's rage even further, you looked back yo see her pushing down a shelve full of framed pictures and awards with a prideful look on her face, part of you felt really happy to see her enjoying herself this much, it'd been a while since you'd had this much fun together, even if it wasn't much, your heart felt like it was gonna stop any second, and you were breathing like you had asthma, this was incredibly fun and scary!, any minute now someone could walk right through the door and witness two masked idiots destroying their rival bands studio, and you'd be quite utterly fucked, just the thought of it was making you dizzy, you felt like passing out right on the fucking carpet.

"I t-t-think we should leave now, I'm getting kin-kinda worried" you slurred almost seeing double at this point.

"Shit, already? You really gotta ruin the fun for me like that?" she said with a disappointed look in her eyes. 

"N-no!, but I think we did enough and... L-listen i just don't want to get caught bro" you said nervously staring at the entrance. 

Rammy simply got closer to you as you rambled on about getting caught, "I j-just think it better if we-", soon you felt the taller ram yank your arm and push you against her body, caging you in her overbearing shadow, soon her chapped lips clashed with yours, you were gonna pull back, but it was too late when you thought of it, her warm hand fixed in the back of your neck, you craned your neck up to her level due to the very noticeable height difference, but there you stayed as you felt her tongue enter your mouth.

You were sweating prefusely, and with good reason, you were literally making out in the very room you just vandalised, and said room belonged to the local super stars, milkcan. Still, you tried holding back whimpers and whines and she practically tounge-fucked your throat, causing you to choke on her hot and slimy saliva, her hand still on you neck, pressing down on it causing you to lose even more air.

Her rough choking only got looser as her tongue did its thing inside your mouth, you were too scared to move away, lightly pushing at her shoulders, you'd rather die than admit how bad you were digging this, her tongue piercing made things even more heated, you wondered how it'd feel in other places, god your mind was way down the gutter, you wanted to cry, she sucked and bit your lower lip, lightly bruising it, 'fucking hell, that's gonna leave a fucking mark' was the only coherent though you'd had during this whole ordeal.

Maybe it was the torn down shelves or the door kicked down on the floor, but something about the setting was so weirdly comfortable, also concerning but not really surprising, and as she pulled away, a small trail of saliva connecting your bruised lips, she stared at you blankly before saying "I think we should leave"  


"yeah..." you inaudibly mumbled after her remark, you watched as she put on her mask before stepping away, you followed suit. Leaving the place was way smoother than entering it, you stepped over the knocked over door without a word, and left the place under the most awkward silence you've experienced in your whole time alive.

You both walked silently away from the crimescene for a few minutes, before you finally broke the silence "what the fuck was that" you took off your mask, now settling in a shady alley far away from the club as to not be suspicious. 

Rammy sighed annoyed before lighting a cigarette "you were acting like a fucking pussy, I had to shut you up" she said in an annoyed manner as you stared at her with a very obvious frown, you just stared her down without really saying anything "Hey!, it was that or getting punched in the face" she said trying to break the tension. 

"I would've preferred the punch, you fucking punk" you replied angrily. 

"well I don't know you looked pretty into it" she replied with a dickish grin. 

"Suck my dick Ram!, if we get caught I'm snitching on you for your stupid fucking idea, I don't give a shit!" you breathed in. 

"you're just mad you liked it, fuck off" she spewed in a harsh tone, she sounded pretty fucking pissed this time, and she was right, though you were also mad you could've gone to jail for vandalism, but one really outweighs the other "yeah, you're right, I'm sorry..." you said looking down in shame "YOU BETTER BE, SLUT" she screamed at you "YOU WERE REALLY THINKING ABOUT SNITCHING ON ME JUST BECAUSE YOU WONT ACCEPT THE FACT YOU'RE A DYKE?!?" she yelled getting pretty close to your face "P-p-please just stop yelling..." you said trying not to look at her "FUCK YOU" she settled down finally "Sorry I just don't know what to do with all this fucking adrenaline, I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack" you looked up at her finally "you didn't really mean that right?" you asked nervously "No kid... Well, only a little..." she threw her cig at the ground before messing up your hair "c'mon, let's get something to eat and act like none of this happened" she said trying to liven up "you think I'm just gonna act like you didn't tounge-fuck me for 10 minutes straight?" you said nonchalantly as the two of you left the alleyway "Nah, but at least try to" she replied with a grin, the two of you simply walked over to the nearest restaurant, knowing the rest of the night was gonna be a breeze, or at least alot better than how it was earlier...

**Author's Note:**

> Ohgodohfuck-


End file.
